Greatest Gift of All
by Songficcer
Summary: A christmas story about Mako and Minako (yuri)


The Greatest Gift of All  
  
The song is called (look at title) and is sung by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. So, I don't own it or SM, so please don't sue me. I'm a poor, ghetto white girl from Nap Town, USA....Ok, I'll shut up now. PS: The Senshi are about 20-22 years old...  
  
  
Makoto sat in the dark on her couch, head turned up toward the ceiling and her feet rested on the coffee table. The only light that was shining in the whole house were the lights glowing from the Christmas tree.  
  
She was tired. She had just threw a party for her and her friends. A small get together she and the Senshi would do every year to exchange gifts. This year, it was at Makoto's house.  
  
Makoto sighed and opened her eyes. Then smiled. Minako was still here with her. She was on her hands and knees under the tree arranging gifts.   
  
Actually, just ONE gift.  
  
"Mina-chan, what are you doing," Makoto asked her. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
Minako smiled but didn't get up. "Hai, I am. But, this gift is getting on my nerves. It doesn't want to sit right."  
  
Makoto looked at the back of Minako's head. "Minako, its a square box. What do you want it to do? Sit on one of it's corners and juggle it's self?"  
  
"If it can," Minako said, her smile growing. "There."  
Minako stood and sighed. "Only one gift under the tree this year."  
  
"We opened all our gifts when the girls were here, rememer, Mina?"  
  
"So I had an extra one for you. Big deal." Minako turned and looked at Makoto who was now streched out on the couch. "Is it cold in here in here to you?"  
  
"Probably the fire, Mina-chan. I think it's dying," Makoto said, draping an arm over her tired eyes.  
  
"Oh,' Minako said looking over at the fire place. Sure enough, it was dying out. "Want me to add more firewood?"  
  
"No. Let it die out," Makoto said, not moving from her postion on the couch.  
  
Minako smiled and walked towards the couch. Starting at the end with Makoto's feet, Minako crawled the best she could over Makoto, lifting her shirt and placing a small kiss on her abdomen.  
  
"Some one is in a good mood tonight," Makoto said, smiling slightly.  
  
Minako lowered her shirt. "Aren't I usually?" Makoto only smiled more. Minako gently laid on top of Makoto, placing a small kiss on her chin. "Its almost dawn, Mako-chan."  
  
"Hai, it is." Makoto drapped her other arm over Minako's shoulders to help keep her warm. "So, did you get everything you wanted, Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako smiled. "You treat me like a child."  
  
"Well, you are my baby girl," Makoto said, removing her arm just long enough to wink at Minako.   
  
She smiled. "I have you, don't I? I already had everything I could ever want and possiably need."  
  
"I feel the same way," Makoto said, hugging Minako closer. "Is it snowing yet?"  
  
Minako smiled. "You are such a child at times, Mako-chan. Did you know that?"  
  
"Whats your point," Makoto asked, rubbing Minako's back.  
  
Minako sighed. "Forget it." Rasing up slightly to look out the living room window, she smiled. Laying back down, Minako answered, "Looks like we'll finally have a white Chritmas."  
  
"About time," Makoto said. "I'm so sleepy."  
  
Minako agreed with her lover. "I am too. How about we go to bed?"  
  
"You can go, if you have the energy. I am NOT getting off this couch until after I sleep for a while."  
  
Minako let her hand slip down to Makoto's waist. "Then I'm going to stay right here with you. But I am going to get a blanket." She kissed Makoto's lips. "I'll be right back, love." Minako stood and walked to their bedroom, retrieving the blanket and then walking back. But, on her way back to the living room, Minako stopped and looked out the window to stare out at the Tokyo skyline that would soon be carpeted by a balnket of white snow.  
  
Soon two strong arms circled Minako's waist and she smiled. She leaned back and sighed.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay on the couch, Mako-chan?"  
  
"I was there until I got lonely." Makoto smiled and kissed her lover's cheek. "Did you get lost?"  
  
"Only when I look in your eyes," Minako said smiling.  
  
"Still a flirt, aren't you, Mina-chan," Makoto asked teasingly.  
  
"Always and forever," Minako answered. "Wanna go to bed now?"  
  
"Yeah, since I'm up." Makoto kissed Minako's cheek again before taking her hand. "Come on." The two girls went to their bed room and changed into their night clothes. Makoto was dressed in a green silk shirt and pants pj's and Mianko wore a light orange string strap night gown that went to her ankles.  
  
Makoto took the blanket from Mnako and placed it on the bed, spreading it out. Minako smiled and crawled under the covers and Makoto turned out the light and joined her.   
  
Minako snuggled next to Makoto's side and placed her head on Makoto's chest. Wrapping an arm around Makoto's waist, Minako smiled as she heard an old churh bell ring off in the distance.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mako-chan,' Minako whispered, knowing full well Makoto was already asleep. "I love you. You're the greatest gift that I could ever ask for."  
  
As Minako's eyes drooped shut, light from the rising sun shone through the curtains onto the two lovers, welcoming them into another Christmas together. And with the promise of more joyful years to come...  
  
~Dawn is slowly breaking   
Our friends have all gone home   
You and I are waiting   
For Santa Clause to come   
There's a present by the tree   
Stockings on the wall   
And knowing you're in love with me   
Is the greatest gift of all   
  
The fire is slowly fading   
Chill is in the air   
All the gifts are waiting   
For children everywhere   
Throught the window I can see   
Snow begin to fall   
Knowing you're in love with me   
Is the greatest gift of all   
  
Just before I go to sleep   
I hear a church bell ring   
Merry Christmas everyone   
Is the song it sings   
So I say a silent prayer   
For creatures great and small   
Peace on Earth, good will to men   
Is the greatest gift of all   
  
Peace on Earth, good will to men   
Is the greatest gift of all ~  
*************  
There ya'll go! I hope you liked it. Please let me know! My mail box is deprived of fanmail!!!!!  



End file.
